Consumer demand for vehicles with complex power systems and more sophisticated entertainment systems continues to grow rapidly. To meet this demand, the wire and cable art is driven to downgauge wire/cable insulation to ever-smaller thickness. Wire/cable with downgauged insulation enables equipment manufacturers to install more wires in a vehicle harness assembly in order to meet this growing demand for more complex power and sophisticated “infotainment” systems in automobiles, for example.
Accordingly, the art recognizes the need for halogen-free insulation material that can meet wire performance requirements when downgauged. A need further exists for a coated conductor with a thin (greater than 0.2 mm to 2.0 mm), or an ultra-thin (0.2 mm and less), insulation layer that can meet automotive performance requirements such as sandpaper abrasion resistance, scrape abrasion resistance, and/or pinch resistance.